Avo Acheno
by Artemis-treed-u
Summary: What if Haldir didn't go to the battle of helms deep? This is a story about Haldir's youngest daughter, trying to figure out the fate of her father Haldir! who has dissapeared.Rated for safty. First Fic, be nice..please..
1. It begins

Basically, this is a what if Haldir didn't leave Lorien story. What if he stayed and married and had children. I will translate all the elvish at the end. This is my first fic, bear in mind.. If you flame, at least have the balls to leave you name

* * *

Even more as I reflect on it, I relize how little I really knew about my father. Loyal to the end is how he was always spoken of in my presence. Maybe I just missed something. What I remember of him, he was always up on a horse, surveying the land with a look of wistfulness on his eyes. 

With these weary thoughts, I trudge up the hill, long, dark hair flowing out behind me as the wind picks it up on its dancing way off to where ever it goes. I close my eyes and breath deeply. Free. That was the smell on the air. Winter had finally let its death grip on the land go and everything was unlocking and beginning to breath and move. And so, on the first truly nice spring day, I heaved my longbow and myself up the hill, out of the forest. I hated to leave, the loyalty my father had held for its beauty had passed to me at a young age.I was glad that there was nothing holding me away from leaving. Nothing to keep me from acting as my father had at my age, unless you count my mother, Seintathar. Her desire to make me a lady had not ended yet. I guess she thinks that after 1,010 years I will have finally changed my mind.

_No_, I think to myself. Maybe this year father will change his mind. Maybe this year he will allow me to join the Gladhirim. He let Hallore, well he is his son, and I am his daughter, his youngest child. However, I ,Halloth, am by far the strongest daughter, of two... Perhaps this year, perhaps.

_I must not dwell on this_ I think to myself. _Remember what father told you, concentrate, and let every thought leave your head. Think only of the bow and the arrow and the target._ Lifting the large and heavy bow used to be difficult. My father had advised against using the bow of the Gladhirim, but I had insisted. " It will weigh you down, I know you are stronger than most girls of your age, but I still feel a nice simple bow will match you better, height and weight." (A/N Sorry I don't have more info on the bow of the gladhirim. I had a book lent to me by a friend but he reclamed it last Dec. I'll try to find more info later.) But I was determined to prove that I was strong enough, so here I was with my huge bow in hand. I slowly drew an arrow out if the quiver at my side, staring at the old, dead tree that was my target. I knocked (is that the correct term?) the arrow on the string and slowly drew it back. It took huge amounts of strength to pull the 400-pound draw weight of this bow. Letting my hand rest beside my eye, I carefully located my target, a small, fist sized, black mark on the tree's trunk. I released the string, feelling my hair being pulled forward by sheer force. I lowered my bow, trying not to allow it to drag my hand down quickly. The arrow had embedded itself in the tree about 3 inches of the mark.  
"Not bad, not bad at all."

* * *

Seintathar- New willow 

Hallore- Tall heart

Halloth- Tall flower

Avo acheno- don't look back


	2. Vanished

Alrighty! One review! Thanks! I don't really care about gettign loads of reviws, I'm going to contuinue to post this untill it is out of my system! manicallaughter ahem... 

Slowly, I reached down to my hip and drew out my long knife. In one quick motion I spun and cut downwards with the hilt of it, intending to stun, not kill. As I spun, though, the speaker had managed to run halfway down the hill. I ran to the tree and yanked my arrow free, then hurried after this strange intruder.

About halfway through the forest I lost the elf. I had managed to piece together the basics of what he looked like. He had long, blue-black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a dark brown cloak, tan pants and leather boots. He had a green shirt with a light green short tunic over it. There was a longbow slung over his shoulder and an full quiver of arrows on his hip. I suspected he had some sort of blade on his belt but couldn't see it. I hurried home to inform my father of this strange intruder.

One home I went quickly to my chambers to put on clean cloths. Once I was in a pale gold, sleeveless tunic and long, dark green skirt I pulled on soft leather slippers and hurried down the staircase to my father's office. Haldir looked up and grinned. "Halloth, what a pleasant surprise, you in a skirt." I raised my eyebrow at him and said; " you know that if I don't wear skirts around the house, mother will have my head." Haldir laughed and said, "Yes, and go find you mother, I believe she wanted to speak to you." I gave him a quizzical (A/N oh yeah, two dollar word!) look. He gazed stonily back. I sighed and left. I trudged back up the stairs and turned down one of the long halls in the plaice. I knocked on the ornately carved wooden door of my parent's chambers and entered. Seintathar was seated in front of a large mirror, combing her long red hair. "Halloth," she said warmly, "I wished to speak to you about marriage." I opened my mouth to rudely protest but she cut me off before I could do so. " I know that you aren't fond of the idea but with your sister going off to study in Minas Toroth you are the most appealing of out daughters. Most families don't like educated women. I don't see why but there you are. We would have waited, we as in your father and I, until you were 2,000 but because of your sister we shall have to set this up sooner." I gaped at her. No one had informed me of this! I wasn't aware of any plans of marriage! My mother smiled at me, "It's lovely to see you in a skirt." I was furious, first she drops the news that I have to be married on me then she makes a comment like nothing has happened. I spun on my heal and stormed out.

I thundered down the hall and up to my chambers. I grabbed a tunic, shirt and pants. Then I grudgingly grabbed a skirt. I pinned my hair up and grabbed my bow, quiver and knife. After pulling on a pair of rumpled pants and pinning a cloak on my shoulders I hurried down to the kitchens. I grabbed some lambas and, evading the cooks, scampered into the stables. I grabbed the bridle and saddle for my mare, Heleg. Once they were secure I led her out of the plaice grounds and into the forest, intending to spend the night out there to clear my head. After an hour of slow riding I came upon a small stream. I let Heleg drink as I nibbled on a corner of the lambas biscuit. The sun was in the middle of the sky when I saw him, the intruder elf. I realised I had forgotten to tell Haldir about him. I mentally kicked myself but knew I couldn't go back just yet. I continued to wander; every now and then I spotted the elf again. The last time I saw him as when the sun had just set and he had been heading towards the plaice.

It was late indeed when I found the stream again and tied Heleg to a tree near the stream. I rested fitfully; the strange elf flitted in and out of my dreams like a butterfly. (a/n on crack! .) When I awoke, I quickly checked my surroundings and changed into my clean pair of breaches and tunic. I rode swiftly to the plaice sensing trouble on the air.

The moment I arrived at the plaice I knew something was wrong; it looked as if the plaice was an anthill that had just been kicked. Elves of all ranks swarmed around the courtyards and grounds. Once I had galloped into the courtyard of the stables my sister, Dulin rushed out to greet me. Her eyes and nose were red. I dismounted swiftly and a groom took Hegel. "Dulin, what on earth is wrong?" I said breathlessly. Dulin looked at me tears in her eyes, "Ada is gone, vanished."

Haldir- Tall watcher Heleg- ice Dulin (there is suppost to be a thingie on the u)- Nightengale more later! . 


	3. UPDATE! INPORTANT!

Ok everyone! I'm super sorry that I havent been keeping up with this story (thohg only god knows why you are reading it) I've had school and stuff and it's been super crazy all over the place so I've decided to put this on hold. I might do some one shots for Harry potter and Tamoria Peirce but IDK. I'll put up what I have written then stop untill insparation hits agin. If you want to see a pic I drew of Halloth and Durthond go to my DeviantART acount, the drawing is called 'uncomfortable' http/artemis-treed-u. Artemis


	4. Meeting Durthond

O.k Y'all! Sorry about the last two chapters I didn't have a disclaimer! Don't sue me (hides behind rock)

I don't own anything of J.R.R Tolkien although Haldir would be kinda cool to own……

"What? You can not be serious!" I exclaimed. This couldn't be true, he had to be somewhere around here! How could he just up and leave without anyone knowing? Dulin looked up at me, tears pouring silently down her face. "No, it's true. He's gone; he must have left sometime in the night. I remember waking at about one hour after midnight and getting a drink of water when I saw a strange elf in the courtyards."

"Describe this elf." I said, very worried that my suspicions were true. Dulin described an elf with long blue-black hair, brown cloak, tan pants, dark green shit and light green tunic. The elf I had spotted in the forest. I gave her a hug and walked up to my room, avoiding all of the officials that were scurrying around the castle. Once in my room I grabbed as many cloths as would fit in my pack. I then filched a basic mess kit from the barracks. I was walking to the stables planning to take my father's mare, Cul. However, on the way I rammed into something solid. Dulin was standing there a stern look in her eyes. "What are you doing?" She said firmly." "Ada." Was my response. She looked down then hugged me firmly. "Kelinte." She wisped into my ear then ran off. I readied Cul and myself the rode into the forest at a gallop.

After a while I slowed Cul and heard another set of hoof beats behind us, but when I swung around in the saddle, no one was there. I headed to the edge of the woods and got there just as the sun was setting. I could see the mountains in the distance. I felt a sense of tension in the air and before I could react, an arm had snagged around my waist and another had clamped onto my mouth. I struggled madly, kicking every inch of skin I could find. "You know, if you struggle a little more, I may 'accidentally' stab you." My captor spun me around. "Struggle a little less and I may actually let you walk on your own." I stopped struggling. "Good, we may just end up getting along." My captor had the dark eyes and hair of a wood elf. My suspicions were confirmed, the elf Dulin and I had spotted was holding me hostage. " I'm Durthond," he told me, "and you will be quiet." Durthond relised me and I tried to call out but found that my mouth wouldn't open. Durthond proceeded to tie my wrists. With that done he tossed me into my saddle and tied a line onto Cul. He swung up onto his stallion and rode off.

After several hours (Durthond didn't seem to need rest) I tried to work my mouth again, no luck. Durthond swung around and peered at me. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to wiggle out of the saddle. Good plan, that would hurt." I sighed inwardly and closed my eyes, trying to rid myself of the anger waiting to burst out of me. After another full day of riding I was beginning to sway in the saddle. Durthond seemed to notice and finally halted. He swung off his dark stallion and helped me to slide off Cul. Once the two horses were drinking out of a stream Durthond broke the silence by commenting, "Do you like this saddle, I just got it repaired." He pointed to the newish looking saddle he had pulled off of his horse. I was still under the effect of the silence spell and couldn't offer a comment. I raised my eyebrow. He pointed at my mouth and said, "Right." I was stunned by his lack of maturity about the whole situation. He had just kidnapped an innocent woman and was joking around like he was an old hunting buddy of mine. I looked away, not wishing to have a 'conversation' with this strange elf.

"Alright." Durthond finally said. "I'll let you speak." I slowly opened my mouth. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"What did you do to my father?" Durthond kneeled down and leaned in close to my face.

"A) I don't know what you're talking about. B) Explain or you don't speak for a while." I glared at him then said angrily.

"My father, Haldir, disappeared about three days ago. The night of his disappearance you were spotted by my sister and me. You foul thing! How could you trick him into leaving!" I didn't state this as a question, it was a declaration, and there was no questioning that he had done this. Durthond leaned backwards; rocking on his heals, seemingly pondering something.

"You must think very highly of me." I was shocked, I had just called him a foul thing, it was apparent that I did not like him in the least. "Because I am nowhere near that clever." I sighed and looked away. Durthond proceeded swing me back onto Cul and mount up himself.

After hours of riding through plains that I didn't recognize night fell and Durthond stopped. He settled the horses and gathered wood for a fire. I sat on the ground with my knees drawn up to my chest. Once Durthond got a fire started he grabbed out packs and threw out our bedrolls. "Come on, don't sit on the cold, hard ground." I moved over to my bedroll and sat, not facing him. Durthond decoded to ignore me as well; he bustled around making some sort of soup. He was quickly finished and grabbed two bowls out of his pack and handed one to me. I looked at my tied wrists and back up at him. He sighed and cut the bonds with a knife tucked into his boot. "There, eat, it'll do you good." I lifted a spoonful of the soup to my mouth than rememberd the spell that wouldn't allow me to open my mouth. I glared at him. He grinned at me and said, "Promise you won't shout?" I nodded and he turned to refill his bowl. I opened my mouth and began to eat. Durthond ate slowly while looking off into the distance. He noticed that I was done and swiftly picked up my bowl and his, filled them with water and set them on the bed of coals the fire had become." If you're good, I'll let you sleep without the spell." I nodded and laied down. Durthond got up and wandered over to the horses. I curled into a ball. I tried to stop them but the tears came. They poured silently down my face. I had failed, I had failed my father. Haldir would never be found, what if he was injured? How could I help him if I was being held captive? I didn't notice Durthond's return; I felt a hand on my shoulder and started. Durthond was looking at me, his eyes full of concern. "Are you alright?" I wiped my face and sat up. " I…I failed him." I stuttered out. "I failed my father and it's all your fault! What did you do to him Durthond?" Durthond grabbed my shoulders, " I. Don't. Know. What. You. Are. Talking. About."

"Didn't you trick him or something?"

"No, I didn't know your father. I have never been to Lorien before now. I came because I sensed a great power there." I looked down. "My mother, she is the most powerful healer in the area."

"No." Durthond said. " Great power of the mind and body, not of the kind you are speaking about."

"Durthond-"

"Please, call me Dur, Durthond is such a mouthful." (a/n and it's hard on the hands sigh..)

"Alright, Dur, why are you being so kind to me, your prisoner?"

"You aren't my prisoner. I captured you to test your power." I was shocked! Not a prisoner? Powers? What powers?

"What do you mean, Dur?" Dur sighed, looked down then looked back up at me. "I'll tell you later. Sleep now." Dur apparently could tell that I was ready to ask more questions because he places his fingertips on my forehead and whispered, "Sleep now, and sleep a dreamless sleep. Let the quiet take over and sleep." I felt the strange magic enter my head and felt my eyelids droop. I was asleep before my head hit the bed.

Dur looked down on the young elf fast asleep in front of him. He brushed the hair out of her face and pulled the blanket over her. He grabbed her weapons and placed them beside her. After banking the fire, Dur rolled himself up in a blanket and drifted into a light sleep.


End file.
